villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anders Raeborne
Anders Raeborne is the main antagonist of the 2004 TV movie, Darklight. He is portrayed by British-born Canadian actor, writer, director and voice actor David Hewlett who is best known for his role as Dr. Rodney McKay on the American-Canadian sci-fi series, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe. Biography Pre-Movie The son of college professor Cyrus Raeborne and an unnamed woman, it is not known if Anders had any siblings or if he was an only child. When he reached adulthood, Anders later formed his company and began working, often performing illegal experiments before his colleagues eventually rose up on and rejected him from the company for good which ultimately led to Anders's strong desire for revenge against them. After leaving the company, Anders went into hiding, presumably to avoid public attention while swearing revenge against those associated with his company. Darklight Now forced into hiding, Anders took to continuing his illegal experiments and even reacted with rage after hearing one TV report dismissing him with Anders later claiming that the report was all lies. While in a lab, Anders later told his team that they were the only ones who'd believed that Anders himself could achieve something like this before stating that he'd be testing the material on himself. Anders soon underwent a intense experiment which saw him being injected with the same material in question. He later emerged, deeming it a success before suggesting that it be put to the test. Against all the odds, Anders managed to survive not only being shot but also receiving any kind of injuries whatsoever but the material interjected into his body later took its toll on him, causing his eyes to glow while also triggering his transformation into the Demonicus, a powerful monster capable of transmitting a red plague via his tongue and also through the bites he inflicts on his victims. In his new form, Anders/Demonicus then turned on his team, ruthlessly slaughtering them before meeting a shadowy figure (Chapel) who implanted a chip of some sort into Anders/Demonicus's side before telling the demon that his destiny awaited while ordering the creature to go and that the shadowy man would be keeping an eye on him. Anders/Demonicus then gatecrashed a seminar on a new item. While the audience fled in a panic, Anders/Demonicus viciously killed the speaker. However, for unknown reasons, Anders/Demonicus later changed back into his human form and badly injured, retreated to a factory to recover where he later met a man he knew, a doctor who insisted that they needed to get Anders to hospital. Anders later stated that he'd discovered immortality before getting to his feet and showing the doctor his right hand which is now an ugly hand with sharp claws and talons, leaving the doctor who'd treated Anders horrified. Anders responded by sweeping forward and viciously slashing the doctor's throat, killing the other man instantly. As he stares at the body, Anders coldly remarked, "I've made fools of you all", a possible reference to his former team and colleagues before escaping. Having recovered, Anders later transformed into the Demonicus and attacked both agent William Shaw and Lilith, using Shaw as a means of communicating to Lilith before Anders/Demonicus fled again. Now human again, Anders met with Chapel who told Anders that the other man wouldn't survive without a injection of Darklight with Anders snapping at Chapel, remarking that this wasn't part of their agreement. Chapel assured Anders that he'd give him Lilith so that Anders could take whatever he need but Chapel warned Anders to make sure that Anders would kill Lilith. After telling Lilith to go back to the building she and Shaw escaped from, Chapel informed Raeborne that the two were on their way with Anders silently looking on. As Lilith and Shaw examined the information, having discovered that Chapel and Anders were working together, Anders ambushed them, having been waiting in the corner and responded by shooting Lilith with a crossbow, incapacitating her before viciously knocking Shaw out with the crossbow. With Lilith having been restrained, Anders personally oversaw the injections and later used the Darklight he got from Lilith's blood to change back into Demonicus, presumably on a permanent basis before using his strength to wound Chapel as Shaw and Lilith looked on. He and Lilith later engage each other in battle but during the fight, Anders/Demonicus wounded Shaw instead before fleeing. Anders/Demonicus later ambushed a truck which had his father in it, the authorities having Anders's unnamed father into protective custody after realizing that Anders would target his father but just when Anders/Demonicus was about to kill his father, Lilith arrived on the scene with the two instantly colliding. Anders/Demonicus later arrived for his final showdown with Lilith in a small sealed-off area and the two began engaging in an intense and brutal battle. However, just when it looked like Anders/Demonicus was about to win, Lilith used her powers to decapitate the demon, resulting in Demonicus/Raeborne's death with the remains being used to cure all those who had been struck down with the plague. Personality Anders Raeborne is a mad scientist keen to get revenge against all who he believes have wronged him. He has no qualms, no remorse or even mercy for the countless people he murders. Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Movie Villains Category:Image Needed